


To Denis, with love

by Micky_bay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_bay/pseuds/Micky_bay
Summary: In light of the news we got to day about our beloved Denis Ten, I wanted to write a short blerp about Otabek and the man he was inspired by in more ways than one.





	To Denis, with love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The life and legacy of Denis Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+life+and+legacy+of+Denis+Ten).



“Otabek. We never asked you how you got into skating.” Victor and Yuuri had invited him over for dinner and since Yurio’s practice was running late the trio sat in the living room with refreshments as they waited.

“Well I guess it all started when I was about 7 years old and I had been taken to a local rink by some cousins of mine.” The original plan was to teach him how to play hockey but things didn't work out that way. “When we got there there were several girls practicing spins.”

In the middle of their little group there was only one boy. Throughout the day Otabek found himself watching the boy skate around instead of watching which of his cousins had the puck.

“I missed too many shots so they told me to go sit on one of the benches and leave them alone.”

“Well that wasn't very nice.” Yuuri said. “But I know the feeling. I can't play football to save my life. I was always getting kicked off the teams in school.”

“Well it would be fair to the rest of us if you were good at that too.” Victor teased.

“I can teach you both if you want.” Otabek offered. In fact it had been quite a while since he had the opportunity to play.

“Maybe after dinner if there is time. But back to your story, please.”

“Right, well I went and sat on the bench and I saw this boy still skating around in circles and doing tricks in the air. He was trying to land a triple axle but he kept falling. After about the 9th or 10th try he started to look defeated so 100% unprompted I just remember shouting, ‘Go big brother! You can do it’.” Otabek remembered the surprised look on the boy’s face before he gave him a thumbs up and tried again. “ He finally landed it and I accidentally cheered so loud I almost slipped off the bench. He got permission from his coach and waved me over.

****

“What is your name little one?” the older boy asked crouching down to his level.

“Otabek, what’s yours?”

He stuck out his hand for a hand shake. “My name is Denis.”

“You look really cool on your skates.” otabek said excitedly. 

“Why thank you Otabek. How old are you?”

“I turned 7 in October!”

“Wow! Are you here by yourself?”

He told him no and pointed to the older boys playing hockey. “They said I was too small to play with them and I kept missing the puck so the made me sit on the bench.”

“Well would you like to skate with me for a little bit?”

****

“Within a few months I was a student under his coach and he helped mentor me not only in skating but in music as well.”

“Oh that’s right. Yurio told us you were a DJ.” Victor said as he cleared out the empty glasses. 

Yurri handed an ice cube over to Makkachin to ease her whining. “And I knew you and Ten were both from Kazakhstan but I don't know why it never crossed my mind that you two might know each other so well.”

“We’ve done several competitions together but our ages almost always have us in separate categories. Although I think he and I have the Southeast Asia Games coming up soon.”

“How about when I see him at Crystal Skate of Romania I invite him for lunch.” Victor called from the kitchen.

“We should also plan to do something the next Winter Olympics.” Otabek offered as well. “He plans for it to be his last one and after he said he’s going to focus on his music.”

“Who’s music?” a voice called from the hallway. “Is Victor drunk and singing Ashes again because if he is I turning back around.”

Otabek greeted Yurio with a laugh and a hug. “No we’re talking about Denis.”

“Ten? He still owes me $20 for a dare that as I am talking about it I realise has a very strong possibility of being illegal so I’m gonna stop now.” Yuri finished with a stage smile and a distraction courtesy of Makka.

An unimpressed Yuuri helped him hang up his jacket anyway. “Well whatever. You both go wash up. Dinner is ready.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

Rest Denis. you didn't get to do everything but you did more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> My heart goes out to the Ten Family in this distressing time. I know I was in tears this morning as many of you are now.


End file.
